


Making Impossible Things Possible

by dontfindme



Category: Dae Guk Nam Ah | The Boss
Genre: Band Fic, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-01
Updated: 2010-08-01
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontfindme/pseuds/dontfindme
Summary: Lee Suhoon thinks Park Hyunchul is too good for him.





	Making Impossible Things Possible

**Author's Note:**

> Another old DGNA fic. Written around 2010. Forgive my cheesiness.

Hyunmin sits in the dining area and hopes to enjoy his favorite manga in peace. However, the presence of his leader looking as if he just lost in a lottery is distracting him. Still, he tries to ignore the older boy as much as he can. He’ll talk soon anyway after he stops being a lovesick puppy.

As if right on cue, Suhoon leans forward, and asks, “Do you think Hyunchul still loves me?”

Hyunmin sighs and takes note of the page he was reading before closing the manga. "For goodness sake, hyung, what kind of question was that?" he says as he turns to the older boy.

"A question that needs an answer," Suhoon replies, serious.

Normally, Hyunmin will say something witty and clever to that, but he knows his hyung is having a life-and-death crisis even though the thing that’s bothering him is silly and stupid. So, he musters a smile, and says, "Of course, hyung, Hyunchul still loves you. Happy now?"

Staring at Hyunmin straight in the eye, Suhoon says, "I think he is slowly changing..."

Hyunmin raises an eyebrow, and says, "I don't think so. He's still the same Hyunchul the last time I checked. The still always hungry, always clumsy, always nice, always loud, sometimes grumpy, sometimes dumb Park Hyunchul who’s crazily in love with you."

"But he’s spending time with me anymore…” Suhoon tells the younger boy as he buries his face in his arms, “I think he's getting tired of me...but that won't be surprising, I'm a boring person anyway..."

"This is what it's all about?" Hyunmin asks in disbelief and shakes his head.

Suhoon nods his head, not showing his face.

Hyunmin remembers Suhoon trying to coax Hyunchul to get up from the bed and to go out with him that morning. However, the younger boy declined, saying that he was still tired from yesterday's schedule.

"Hyung, give Hyunchul a break,” Hyunmin tells the older boy, “you know how busy he is."

"But I'm just asking for today, it's our anniversary after all..." Suhoon whines, "he can get all the rest he wants tomorrow..."

Hyunmin scoffs, and replies, "That'll be such a great idea if he doesn't have an Invincible Youth filming tomorrow."

"He's busy tomorrow too?" Suhoon asks, finally looking up.

"How the hell you don’t know that?" Hyunmin replies, annoyed, "You're his boyfriend! You’re our leader! You’re supposed to know all our schedules!"

Leaning back, Suhoon says, "Maybe that's why he doesn't want me anymore...he thinks I don't care about him..."

Shaking his head, Hyunmin stands up to get himself a glass of water.

"Maybe he likes someone else..." Suhoon adds, staring at the ceiling.

"Oh, please, hyung,” Hyunmin says as he brings the glass of water to his lips, “who else would Hyunchul like apart from you?"

"You?" Suhoon answers, causing Hyunmin to choke on his water, “Are you okay?”

Wiping his mouth with his shirt, Hyunmin glares at Suhoon. "Where in the world did you get that stupid idea?" he says.

"Nowhere, I just thought of it...I mean you two are close," Suhoon explains, leaning forward on the table to reach for Hyunmin's manga.

Hyunmin walks back to the table and takes the manga away from Suhoon’s reach. "Erase that from your head!" he says, annoyed, “That's the stupidest thing I ever heard you say!

"If you say so..." Suhoon mutters and leans back on his seat.

"You and your stupid insecurities," Hyunmin comments as he goes back to his seat, "it's a wonder how a someone like Hyunchul can stand you, if I were him, I would never ask you out."

"Ask me out?" Suhoon asks, confused.

"You don’t remember? Hyunchul was the one who swallowed all his pride to tell you how much he likes you,” Hyunmin replies, shaking his head once again, “you even rejected him first! I almost hit you right then and there if only Jisang-hyung didn't hold me back."

 

* * *

 

_"Su-Suhoon-hyung..." Hyunchul called the older boy, who was sitting on the floor with Jisang._

_Suhoon looked up, and replied, "Yes?"_

_Biting his lower lip to calm himself down, Hyunchul turned behind him and saw Jihwan, Injoon, Hyunmin, and Gwangchul quietly cheering him on._

_"What's wrong, Hyunchul?" Suhoon asked, worried._

_Turning back to Suhoon, Hyunchul quickly said, "Nothing important, hyung, sorry to bother you."_

_Hyunchul was about to leave when Hyunmin approached the scene and wrapped an arm on Hyunchul's shoulder to prevent him from running away. "Hyunchul has something to tell you," he said._

_Standing up with Jisang, Suhoon asked, "What is it, Hyunchul?"_

_"I-I...uhm..." Hyunchul stuttered, feeling his hands grow colder, "I-like-you-hyung-will-you-go-out-with-me?"_

_Suhoon stared at Hyunchul, who was now looking down at the floor with eyes completely shut. "That's very flattering, Hyunchul, but I don't think it'll work out, I'm sorry..." he said, frowning._

_Hyunchul slowly looked up with a small smile on his face, and said, "I...I understand. It's okay...let’s forget about it."_

_Staring at Hyunchul's face, Suhoon couldn’t help but feel guilty. It was apparent that Hyunchul was forcing the smile he was showing to everyone that moment. It’s obvious in his eyes how hurt he was by the words he said._

_Suhoon felt stupid all of a sudden. Truthfully, there were no reasons to reject the younger boy. He liked him too after all. He liked him from the time he met him, but he was just too scared about the whole thing. However, seeing how Hyunchul took all the courage he could to do what he did, Suhoon felt that it was just right to gather up his courage as well._

_Taking deep breath, Suhoon gave Hyunchul a gentle smile. "Forget what I said,” he told the younger boy, “sure, I’d love to go out with you.”_

_Eyes widened, Hyunchul smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around Suhoon's waist. "Thank you, hyung!” he said, happily, “I promise I'll do anything for you. Do you want me to walk on water? On the moon? Just tell me, hyung, tell me!"_

_Suhoon chuckled, and replied, "It's okay. You don’t have to promise anything. Just walk with me here. I’m good with that."_

_"Alright, hyung, I won't,” Hyunchul said, leaning on Suhoon's shoulder, “but I swear, I can make those happen if you want me to...”_

 

* * *

 

 

Hyunchul shakes his head in disbelief as he returns to the bedroom the five of them share. He heard everything Suhoon told Hyunmin and couldn’t help but laugh. He’s aware of Suhoon’s tendency to be insecure, but he never thought he could get this insecure. Feeling he has to assure his boyfriend that everything's fine, Hyunchul grabs his towel and takes a shower before leaving the dorm to do some important things for Suhoon.

 

* * *

 

 

Hyunmin finds Suhoon buried under the blanket later that day and can’t help but feel sorry for him. After all, how could someone feel good after finding out his boyfriend sneaked out after rejecting the idea of going out with him that morning? Hyunmin makes a mental note to talk to Hyunchul once he gets back.

As Hyunmin lies on his bed, the bedroom door bursts open and Hyunchul appears with a very excited and bright smile – a total opposite of the gloomy expression Suhoon has the whole day.

“Suhoon-hyung!” Hyunchul calls as he dumps himself on top of the older boy.

The older boy takes off the blanket covering his face and sees Hyunchul's cute, puppy dog eyes enthusiastically looking at him. “What is it?” Suhoon asks, confused.

“Let's go out,” Hyunchul answers, smiling.

“I thought you didn’t want to go out?” Suhoon replies as he remembers Hyunchul demanding to stay in the whole day that morning.

“I changed my mind,” Hyunchul says, making himself comfortable on top of his boyfriend.

“You just got back after sneaking out,” Suhoon says, looking away, “I'm sure you're tired.”

Chuckling, Hyunchul replies, “Aww, hyung, I'm sorry for that...it's just that – I'll tell you later, so please?”

“No,” Suhoon answers, making Hyunchul pout in the cutest way possible. Knowing that he can never resist that face, he sighs and says, “Fine, let me take a shower.”

“Yay!” Hyunchul exclaims and kisses his boyfriend's cheek before getting off of him, “I'll wait for you at the living room.”

Placing a hand his kissed cheek, Suhoon watches Hyunchul leave the bedroom in daze.

Hyunmin smirks, and says, “I bet you like that. Happy now?”

Suhoon turns to Hyunmin and throws a pillow him, muttering, “Shut up.”

 

* * *

 

“Hyunchul, why are we here?” Suhoon asks as he looks around the place Hyunchul brought him.

It’s a resort in the middle of Seoul and Suhoon has no idea how Hyunchul found the place. It bothers Suhoon in a way since Hyunchul always prefers malls, amusement parks, movies, and arcades every time they go out. Places with many people and loud noises. Not something as private and as quiet as the place they are in now.

“We're here to spend time with each other,” Hyunchul answers, pulling Suhoon along with him.

“This is a resort, Hyunchul, are we going to swim?” Suhoon asks, feeling stupid.

Hyunchul laughs, and says, “That's a cool idea, but not today, maybe next summer?”

“Okay, so why are we here?” Suhoon asks again, confused.

“Just stand here,” Hyunchul tells his boyfriend without answering his question.

Sighing in defeat, Suhoon stands on the spot Hyunchul indicated, which is about three feet away from the pool,  while the younger boy jogs to the opposite side.

“What are you doing there?” Suhoon asks with much more curiosity.

“Just watch!” Hyunchul yells as he starts walking towards the pool.

It’s only then Suhoon sees a narrow piece of wood connecting the two sides of the pool, slightly submerged beneath the water. _'Wait a minute,'_ Suhoon says to himself, suddenly remembering something, _'he already did this...'_ He looks down to his feet and smiles as he notices the moon's surface painted on the floor.

“Hyung!” Hyunchul calls from the other side, “I'm coming!”

“Go ahead,” Suhoon replies, smiling at the younger boy, “just be sure not to fall this time, because I'm so not helping you!”

Hyunchul pouts, and says, “You're so mean!”

Laughing, Suhoon watches Hyunchul take off his sneakers and fold his pants. As he intently fixes his gaze on his boyfriend, he remembers the time Hyunchul did something exactly like this. It was during their first monthsary. When they celebrated it during a swimming outing together with the other members. Remembering how Hyunchul fell on the water during that time, Suhoon finds himself grinning. His expression, however, becomes alarmed when he sees Hyunchul struggling to maintain his balance in the middle of the pool.

“I'm okay! I'm okay!” Hyunchul says as he finally got settled again.

“Be careful!” Suhoon tells the younger boy as he calms himself down.

Fortunately, Hyunchul completes his walk safely and, as he reaches the ground once again, he starts sauntering slowly as if he’s walking on the moon. When he’s finally standing before Suhoon, Hyunchul gives his sweetest smile that melted the older boy's heart, and said, “Happy anniversary, hyung.”

Smiling, Suhoon asks, “You remembered?”

“Of course!” Hyunchul answers with a mock hurt, “Why would I forget this day? But the original plan was to prepare you – just you – a special dinner but I changed my mind in the end...”

Guilty, Suhoon says, “You heard my conversation with Hyunmin.”

Knowing he can’t lie to Suhoon, Hyunchul just nods. “I'm sorry if I'm so busy lately, hyung,” he says as he reaches for the older boy’s hands, “but I promise that, starting from today, I'll always to make time for you...”

Suhoon shakes his head and pulls Hyunchul into a hug, saying, “No, it's okay, Hyunchul. It's not your fault anyway. I was being childish...I should be more understanding. I'm older after all. I'm sorry.”

“And the part of me liking Hyunmin...” Hyunchul adds, making Suhoon pull away from him to look away, “isn't that a bit ridiculous?”

“I don't remember saying something like that,” Suhoon lies, avoiding Hyunchul's gaze.

Hyunchul laughs and makes Suhoon look at him. “Hyunmin's just a friend, alright?” he says, smiling, “Besides there's no one out there that can take your place, so please stop thinking that I already like someone else...it kind of...hurts...in a way...”

Nodding in understand, Suhoon replies, “I'm sorry...”

“Apology accepted,” Hyunchul says with a grin, “but I want you to trust me as much as I trust you...I love you, hyung, I really do.”

Suhoon smiles and brings his hands to cradle Hyunchul's face. “You have no idea how hard it is to love someone like you…” he says as he caresses the younger boy’s cheek, “you're a type of person that everybody loves...people gravitate towards you even though you ignore them...it’s like being in a competition against the world...but you make it easy for me to stay by your side, to continue loving you...”

Giggling, Hyunchul asks, “Really? How do I do that?”

“By loving me the way you do, by choosing me among the hundreds of people who want to be the one for you...” Suhoon answered, smiling.

“I hope you'll always keep that in mind,” Hyunchul tells his boyfriend as he wipes away the tears that have fallen from Suhoon's eyes.

“Oh, I'm crying? I didn't even notice it,” Suhoon says, bringing his hands to his face.

Hyunchul smiles at Suhoon, and says, “Now, just like last year, I'm giving you three wishes.”

Chuckling, Suhoon replies, “Can I use them all now?”

“It's up to you,” Hyunchul answers.

Suhoon takes a deep breath and recalls the three wishes he made last time. The first wish he made was for Hyunchul to spend Christmas and New Year with him. The second was for the two of them to spend Valentine's Day away from the city. The last was for the two of them to celebrate their birthday together without other people. Suhoon took his time in making those wishes and that they all involved spending time with Hyunchul and Hyunchul alone.

Shaking his head at his childishness, Suhoon says, “My first wish is for you to bring me in your heart always wherever you go...my second wish is to hold your hand, even for just a second, every single day...and my last wish is to receive a kiss from you right now.”

“Consider all of them granted,” Hyunchul tells Suhoon as he takes another step towards him and wraps his arms around the older boy’s neck.

Looking deeply to those brown eyes, Suhoon leans forward to meet Hyunchul’s soft lips.

“If only I could give even just one of the stars in the sky, I would, so I can show you how thankful I am to have you in my life...” Suhoon says after their kiss.

Hyunchul shakes his head, and replies, “You don't have to do that, hyung...you're brighter than those stars anyway...”

 

* * *

 

It’s their first night in Japan. The five of them are trying to adapt to their new environment. Hyunchul, unfortunately, isn’t doing very well.

He’s not sure how or why, but the moment they arrived at their new dorm, he started to feel dizzy and all. As much as he wanted to help the other members in unpacking their things, Suhoon begged him to rest and Hyunmin scolded him to stop being stubborn.

Looking at his watch, Hyunchul sees that it’s already 8:00 PM and, if remembers correctly, he lied down around 5:30 PM. Shaking his head in disbelief that he was asleep for almost three hours, Hyunchul sits up and is about to leave the comforts of his bed when the door opened, revealing Suhoon with a bowl of noodles in his hands.

“And just what do you think you're doing?” Suhoon asks upon seeing Hyunchul, “You can't get up yet.”

Pouting, Hyunchul says, “But hyung, we have a lot of things to do...”

“Like what?” Suhoon asks, sitting on Hyunchul's bed and placing the bowl of noodles on the bedside table.

“I don't know...like maybe...unpack our things?” Hyunchul replies.

“We already did that, don't worry,” Suhoon tells the younger boy as he ruffles his hair, “all you have to do now is to eat.”

Sighing in defeat, Hyunchul takes the bowl of noodles Suhoon gave him.

Suhoon smiles as he watches Hyunchul feed himself while sulking at the same time. “You're really cute, you know,” he says, earning a glare from the younger boy, “can I ask you something?”

“Sure, whatever,” Hyunchul replies, still in a bad mood.

Taking a deep breath, Suhoon says, “I'm just curious why you didn't seem to be jealous at all during and after the mini-concert.”

Hyunchul stares at Suhoon as he chews his food before suddenly bursting out laughing. “Goodness, hyung, you know that I have the cut of the kissing game the four of you played on Idol League on my phone and you're asking me that?” he says, grinning from ear to ear.

“Fine, anything else you need?” Suhoon replies, disappointed.

Amused at Suhoon's reaction, Hyunchul says, “But if you want me to be jealous then, alright, I was.”

“You don't need to lie just to make me feel better,” Suhoon tells him, slightly annoyed.

“Alright, fine, I'm sorry...” Hyunchul replies, still grinning, “maybe you should try flirting with a girl or something, maybe you can get the jealousy you want to see from me.”

Suhoon slowly smirks, and says, “Why would I do that? I don't find any girl prettier than you anyway.”

“Yah!” Hyunchul exclaims as Suhoon quickly runs to the door before the younger boy thinks of throwing things at him.

Laughing, Suhoon says, “I'm just going to the kitchen. I forgot to bring you something to drink.”

Hyunchul sticks his tongue out as a reply, making Suhoon laugh more at the cuteness.

“Oh, before I forget,” Suhoon tells the younger boy as he puts his hand inside his jacket's pocket, “I have to give you something.”

“What is it?” Hyunchul asks, sharply.

Suhoon takes out a small bottle, and says, “Catch!”

Hyunchul quickly places the bowl of noodles on his lap as Suhoon throws the bottle at him. Catching it perfectly, Hyunchul looks at it and widens his eyes upon seeing what’s inside it. “Hyung, these are –” he says, surprised.

“Stars made from strips of paper?” Suhoon asks, smiling, “I'm sorry if they're like what? Five? I used more than twenty strips of paper though, but I only managed to make five decent stars,” he adds as he scratches the back of his neck in embarrassment, “I promise to make more and to make them better.”

“But, hyung, I told you... ” Hyunchul says, looking at Suhoon.

“I know, but you're always making impossible things possible,” Suhoon tells the younger boy with a smile, “I think it's just right that I do that too once in a while...”

Biting his lower lip, Hyunchul returns his smile as he can’t help but feel touched with what Suhoon did. “Thank you,” he says.

Suhoon nods and opens the door, saying, “I'll come back in a minute so don't you dare leave that bed, alright?”

Nodding, Hyunchul replies, “I love you, hyung.”

“I love you too...princess,” Suhoon says, making Hyunchul scowl once again before he leaves the room.  


* * *

 

END

 

* * *

 


End file.
